Kayle Ashton
"I'm fine with being used, as long as I am used well." - White Owl Description Kayle is of regular height and build, around 5'7" and with rather well defined musculature, not in any way bulky though. She got raven black hair, worn often in a sleak tail, and with her long fringe parted to each side of her face. Since the destruction of Theramore, her hair has turned partly white. She got very pale skin, no doubt a classic result of the ever gloomy weather of Silverpine and Gilneas. Her eyes are light amber, and are often watching her surroundings closely if not a bit amused. Valuing calmness, composure and self-distance, she's often coming across as very relaxed, carefree and somewhat sly. But to her own frustration, she's often closer to anger than she wants to admit, and can be easily provoked into headless action. She considers herself as open-minded, but that can definately be discussed. As soon as she feels inferior in any topic she might just dismiss these as simply not necessary. She's a realist and very pragmatic, and is thus fine with for example violence as long as there is a point to it. Though she might not always accept reasons being too selfish when it comes to hurting others. She very much believes in that there is a greater scheme to things, but is in no way religious. Kayle moves with ease and self-confidence, sure of herself and her abilities. She talks with a feminine but rather low-pitched voice, and sometimes her broad Gilnean accent might shine through. She is very passionate about tobacco and can often be seen smoking her beloved pipe when she wants some quality time, together with a classic Game of Bricks. The Worgen Curse Ever since Kayle got her humanity back, she's been of the opinion that the worgen form is just for emergencies. She tries to the greatest extent to manage everything in her human form, and she keeps her condition a secret. Just because it's more convenient. Even as a worgen she finds that she wants to be as human as possible. As a worgen she is naturally higher than in her human form, but still of a very regular size. Her fur is ashen, dark grey and white, and her eyes are still amber just more intense. Turning to worgen is for Kayle completely voluntary, but lately her building anger seems to push the boundaries for her inner tranquility, taking her dangerously close to loosing control. Another thing that would potentially turn Kayle to worgen without her say is extreme pain for longer periods. Abilities Kaylerin is a very talented glassblower. She got streetsmarts and is good at finding her ways over roofs and in gutters. As an under-cover rebell she got trained in hand-to-hand combat, comparable to kickboxing, and close combat with daggers. She also got some basic lessons in the art of fencing. She's very good at reading and writing, even some kinds of codes. She can swim well and ride most basic mounts if needed. Throwing daggers and using the sling from her childhood was her main range weaponry until she joined up in Gilneas Liberation Front where she learned to be a soldier, using rifle and crossbow. In Ravenholdt Sanctuary she started to focus on training with swords. She's curious about magic but has always considered herself as ungifted. She's got some basic knowledge about surviving skills, first aid and herbalism, but the latter is mostly in the subject of poisons.. or tobacco. Kayle is really bad at cooking and is very afraid to get stuck under water. Upbringing Kaylerin Amber Bowen was born early fall in Pyrewood Village, Silverpine. Her mother Lyrabeth was from a long line of servants at the Shadowfang Keep, and her father Brandall was the local glassmaster in Pyrewood Village. As her parents owned the Glassworks of Pyrewood, Kayle spent her first five years roaming amongst the furnaces there. During these years the Greymane Wall was being built and in the shadow of it's construction her father began to drink heavily, and also beat his wife. When there was just a couple of months left until final evacuation of the village, Lyra killed her husband and staged it as an arson, burning the glassworks, together with the family home, to the ground. Accepted as a tragic accident, Lyra and Kayle got evacuated to Emberstone Village, where Brandall had family. But Lyra never got comfortable with them and became more and more interested in joining the, at the time, underground rebellion. So after two years they got relocated, moving to Gilneas City instead, where Lyra was to lead a small group of rebels disguised as glassblowers at the newly opened Phoenix Glassworks. Lyra also took back her maiden name, Ashton, in connection with this, giving it to her daughter aswell. The then seven year old Kayle got well-looked after and raised by her single mother together with the collective of workers and rebels of the place, mostly men, but also their wives and children. Warfare As the adults were dealing with weapon smuggling and planning the rebellion, the children of the streets waged war on their own, and Kayle wasn't late in joining in, running through the alleys and on the rooftops, using slings as weapons together with her band of young warriors, who referred to themselves as the Silver Crows. Their most sworn enemy was another big gang of children, namely the Rose Thorns. Many bitter battles were fought between the drity street-children of Gilneas during the years, and Kayle loved it... But of course she also had to work, making her own glass at the age of nine. The year Kayle turned eleven, the worgen curse was released on the scourge just outside the wall by the mage Arugal by orders of King Greymane. The following year the rebellion bloomed out across Gilneas, creating civil war and soon the fighting took place inside the city aswell. As the rebels were defeated, and Crowley was captured, this forced them all to keep a low profile. Lyra and most of her crew were still safe, as they had mainly worked in the shadows; they kept living their lives as glassblowers with secret meetings in the night. Kayle joined the rebellion aswell as soon as she was old enough, around fourteen years old. She got trained in the art of being subtle and different basic styles of fighting, and she learned quick and eagerly. Six years later, the worgen of the Blackwald started to attack the City, and Lyra lead her men, and amongst them Kayle, into action. They fought valiantly and many of them were still there when Crowley was freed and took up command. They also stayed at the last stand at Light's Dawn Cathedral, where most of the rebels left either died or succumbed to the worgen curse. Kayle was no different and woke up as one of the worgens found by Crowley in the Blackwald, where she later learned to control the state of the curse. As the wall had now fallen and the Forsaken were advancing, the rebels and all other gilneans prepared for war yet again and Kayle became part of the Gilneas Liberation Front. As they joined the attempt to retake the City, Kayle ran to check on her home as her mother was still missing. She didn't find Lyra just her beloved tobacco pipe... When most gilneans evacuated to Darnassus, Kayle stayed with the GLF, continuing to fight the Forsaken. Game of Bricks One day Kayle met Vincent Whitecastle and being too curious.. she asked one question too many. Her life took a new turn and she became White Owl of the Ravenholdt Sanctuary, an assassin in training, longing for a greater purpose. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alliance Characters